MrJacketBarths vs NC and AVGN
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Nouvelle mini-série ! Un MrJacketBarths alternatif, blasé par tous ceux l'accusant de plagier l'Angry Video Game Nerd et le Nostalgia Critic, décide de réagir. Mais il va provoquer la guerre.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Avant de commencer cette fanfiction qui sera un genre de mini-série pour vous faire patienter en attendant l'épisode 2 de « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité) » et l'épisode 6 de « Un humain chez les marionnettes », petites précisions pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop familiers avec les univers que je vais utiliser.**

 **La fanfic va se concentrer sur un « combat » entre un MrJacketBarths alternatif (ouais, encore un. L'utilisation d'un Multivers permet tout) qui fait des critiques sur Internet et ses 2 adversaires : Doug Walker aka The Nostalgia Critic (regardez ma dernière fanfic), le vidéaste cinéma le plus fou et le plus drôle qu'on puisse croiser sur Internet et James Rolfe aka The Angry Video Game Nerd, le critique jeux vidéo le plus populaire de l'Amérique et qui est aussi fou et pas mal marrant. Et sans lui, le Joueur du Grenier ne serait pas là.**

 **En fait, vu que je me suis inscrit sur le forum « Fans de Nostalgia Critic » qui me donne accès à tout ce que l'Internet américain a de meilleur, je passe pas mal de temps devant les vidéos du Critic et j'ai décidé d'adapter d'une autre manière « NC vs AVGN », la série de 9 épisodes que Doug avait réalisée avec notamment « The Final Battle », le film célébrant le 1** **er** **anniversaire de , le site du Critic.**

 **Même si vous ne connaissez pas les 2 gars, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même la fanfic !**

 **Sur ce, asseyez-vous confortablement et profitez de la querelle.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau jour qui commence. Je me lève tranquillement de mon lit pour aller regarder mon calendrier. On est mercredi. Cool, j'adore les mercredis, c'est le jour où je me mets à tourner une nouvelle vidéo. En plus, je vais pouvoir mettre mon kigurumi panda, c'est encore plus cool.

Et en plus, je m'aperçois que dans quelques mois, ce sera le premier anniversaire de ma chaîne ! Et pour un gars en kigurumi panda qui critique plein de vieux produits culturels des années 80-90 sans aucun favoritisme et en pétant beaucoup les plombstellement ces mêmes produits puent le crottin de cheval, la performance est plutôt pas mal, quand on y pense. Mon petit déjeuner pris et d'humeur joyeuse, je décidai d'aller consulter mes messages sur ma dernière vidéo.

Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, il y a un moment où j'aurais dû stopper la lecture. Bien sûr, il y avait pas mal de commentaires du style « trop bien, j'adore ! », « c'est super, continue tes vidéos ! » ou bien « t'es putain de génial ! ». Mais il y avait aussi CE genre de commentaires :

« Le mec, il plagie l'AVGN ! Sérieusement, il devrait penser à prendre des cours d'originalité. »

« Un chroniqueur de mauvais trucs du passé qui s'énerve très fort ? Whaou, on avait jamais vu ça sur Internet… (toussotements) Angry Video Game Nerd (toussotements) Nostalgia Critic (toussotements). »

« Non mais sérieux, si t'es pas capable d'autre chose que de plagier le Critic, arrête tout et ferme ta chaîne ! »

Et encore, je n'ai lu que les commentaires bien écrits car la majorité de ce genre de commentaires étaient l'équivalent d'un zéro en dictée. Une ode à l'orthographe pourrie. Au début, ces commentaires étaient juste super minoritaires, un genre de troll isolé. Puis, c'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent jusqu'à l'overdose. Surtout que j'avais regardé certaines vidéos des 2. Et je n'ai pas trouvé ça très exceptionnel. Donc, ces commentaires me paraissent un peu être un genre de masturbation intellectuelle sur 2 nerds un peu neuneus qui, à mon sens, n'en valaient même pas la peine.

Puis je me suis souvenu que j'allais devoir faire ma vidéo de la semaine. Je n'eus pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir au thème. Je m'installai donc devant le canapé du salon, où je fais toutes mes vidéos, pris ma caméra et fit tous les réglages nécessaires avant de me lancer. Et je me mis à parler sans avoir conçu ne serait-ce qu'une seule ligne de dialogue :

« Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths, le mec qui préférerait postuler pour « The Apprentice » plutôt que de regarder une fois de plus « Space Jam » ! Et cette vidéo est un genre de message pour… un certain Nostalgia Critic et… un certain Angry Video Game Nerd. »

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de la caméra pour faire savoir à quel point je suis déterminé dans mes paroles. Même si j'allais mettre des captures d'écran des commentaires dans le montage.

« Voyez-vous, une voire plusieurs fois par semaine, plusieurs de vos fans m'envoient un message pour me dire de manière blasée ou assez méchante à quel point mes vidéos ont un style qui se rapproche pas mal du vôtre. Parce que oui, dis-je avec une voix cynique, des chroniqueurs super énervés et obsédés par le passé, on n'avait jamais vu ça autre part. »

Je fis une pause avant de poursuivre.

« Mais le vrai problème est que cette fameuse comparaison ne fait que revenir sans cesse, encore et encore. Alors que je sais et que vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a rien de comparable… JE suis largement supérieur à vous !, osai-je dire avec un grand sourire. C'était violent mais merde, il faut ce qu'il faut quand on a affaire à ce genre de problèmes.

« Certes, Nerd, tu critiques peut-être des mauvais jeux vidéo. Mais moi, j'ose parler de mauvais produits dérivés tirés de mauvais jeux vidéo. Et toi, Critic, tu critiques peut-être des mauvais films voire une mauvaise trilogie. Mais moi, j'ose critiquer de mauvais romans tirés de ces films ! D'ailleurs, « Horribufuckus » ? Mec, même quand je suis sous drogue, je trouve de meilleurs noms que ça ! »

Encore une pause. Quand on enchaîne les phrases très très vite, il faut songer à ça.

« Et vous avez peut-être détruit des DVD ou des cartouches voire des personnages mais ça, c'est rien comparé à ce que JE me fais sur moi-même ! »

Allez, on fout des captures d'écran de mes plus beaux pétages de plombs pour illustrer. Simple et explicite. Bordel, j'ai l'impression de parler comme un commercial.

« Donc voilà, ça vous donne une idée. Donc, voilà mon message, Nostalgia Critic et Angry Video Game Nerd (si c'est vos vrais noms) : tenez vos fans en laisse ! Sérieux, est-ce que j'envoie mes fans poster ce genre de messages sur vos vidéos ? Laissez de côté votre jalousie hargneuse et admettez tout simplement que JE suis le meilleur. »

Pause.

« Si vous acceptez votre défaite, répondez à cette vidéo en ne laissant aucun commentaire à ce sujet. D'ailleurs… ne commentez même pas cette vidéo ! Faites comme si vous aviez autre chose à faire et que vous n'aviez pas le temps de voir ou de répondre ! Faites ça et j'accepterai vos excuses. »

Avec ce genre d'ultimatum, autant dire qu'ils ne feront pas les malins.

« Et si ce problème devait se manifester à nouveau dans un futur proche ou lointain, je promets qu'on en viendra aux mots. Voire plus… Sur ce, je suis MrJacketBarths et je vous donne rendez-vous une prochaine fois pour manger du caca nostalgique ! »

Voilà, fin de la vidéo. C'était assez court à faire et totalement improvisé. Sur ce, je fis un montage rapide et je postai la vidéo avant de vaquer à toutes mes autres occupations.

 **2 semaines plus tard**

Un nouveau mercredi et une nouvelle vidéo à faire. Une fois préparé, j'allai consulter mes messages. Et je tombai sur l'un d'eux. C'était un lien avec une invitation à regarder. Je cliquai sur le lien et échouai dans un forum. Plus particulièrement dans un sujet de discussion nommé « MrJacketBarths provoque le Nerd et le Critic ! ». Et je lus le premier message. J'en tombai sur le cul.

Immédiatement, je pris ma caméra et me lança :

« Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths, le mec qui préfère voter pour John McCain aux présidentielles plutôt que de regarder « Dragon Ball : Evolution » ! Et j'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ma dernière vidéo où je parlais directement au NC et à l'AVGN au sujet des comparaisons avec eux que je subissais. »

Je vais mettre un flash-back ici au cas où.

« Eh bien, fidèles spectateurs, des nouvelles viennent d'arriver. En effet, pour ce qui est du NC, je ne sais pas mais l'AVGN, lui, a répondu sur son forum ! Et ça compte ! Donc, j'imagine qu'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là. Et que vous êtes impatients de savoir quel genre de menaces il va me lancer ! Lisons donc le texte original : _J'ai vu quelques vidéos de lui. Sa review des romans « Clone Wars » était extrêmement drôle, bien qu'un peu de mauvaise foi. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il a aussi fait les reviews du pack complet des figurines « G.I Joe ». J'en avais pleuré de rire. Donc oui, on peut dire que j'aime bien ce qu'il fait. »_

Je restai figé par ce commentaire.

« Attends, quoi ? MAIS JE SUIS CENSÉ FAIRE QUOI AVEC CE MESSAGE, PUTAIN ? IL FAIT PAS UNE MENACE ! C'EST UN COMPLIMENT ! A QUOI… «

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre un peu mon calme et parler normalement.

« Bon… Je comprends très bien votre jeu, vous voulez vous faire passer pour les gentils de l'histoire. Parce que autant de pommade ne signifie qu'une chose : vous avez caché dans ce commentaire une méchante insulte et je compte tirer tout ça au clair ! Tout de suite ! »

Ainsi, je pris le commentaire et entreprit de longues et fastidieuses recherches. Je compulsai mes ouvrages de conspirationnisme pour les nuls, mes centaines de vieux articles de journaux pourris, j'utilisai toutes mes connaissances dans cette quête. Cela devint un objectif ultime. Je ne vivais plus que pour ça. J'oubliai tout le reste, même ma propre hygiène de vie. Je devins un ermite hirsute et sociopathe et ce n'est que bien des semaines après avoir commencé que je me rendis compte que… CE QUE J'AVAIS TROUVE NE VOULAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN DIRE ! L'air vaincu, je me replaçai devant ma caméra.

« Bon, vous savez… Je suis parfois un peu trop impulsif et… parfois, ça m'entraîne dans de ces emmerdes et là… peut-être qu'il n'avait rien de méchant à me dire. Peut-être… que l'AVGN et le NC sont vraiment les meilleurs. Et… c'est mieux de savoir que dans ce monde où peut s'exercer vengeance et haine sans limites, certains arrivent à trouver la paix dans leurs cœurs. Et c'est peut-être là toute l'essence de l'humanité… »

En regardant vers mon miroir, je vis la vérité m'éclatant en pleine face, me projetant dans la surprise la plus totale. Ce message qui avait l'air de ne rien signifier du tout devenait, quand on le mettait devant le miroir, ce texte : « Mange notre caca, connard ». A ça, je n'eus qu'une réaction :

« ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! »

Ce n'est qu'après avoir calmé mes nerfs et fait tout le reste pour la vidéo que je pus aller me coucher. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à oublier leur coup en traître. Un jour, cela se paierait.

 **1 semaine plus tard**

Consultation de messages. Depuis ma déclaration de guerre officielle, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de m'abreuver de commentaires au sujet de mes désormais adversaires. Et notamment sur les actualités. Le Nostalgia Critic ne s'est toujours pas manifesté explicitement mais je venais de voir sur son nouveau site, , une liste de films dont il allait parler. Et l'un de ces films, « The Wizard », était EXACTEMENT celui dont j'allais parler dans ma prochaine vidéo ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient laissé couler mais après le coup en traître de l'AVGN, voir le Critic me provoquer aussi implicitement était une perfidie digne de la peine de mort ! Je décidai donc de réagir et pris ma caméra.

« Bonjour, dis-je avec mon ton sombre. Je vais vous le dire tout de suite, la perfidie que j'ai subi n'a pas de nom. Après l'insulte cachée que le Nerd m'a balancé, vous n'avez pas cessé de me questionner et de m'informer. Et c'est par votre biais que j'ai appris l'immense félonie que le Critic avait décidé de m'adresser. »

Je soufflai légèrement avant de reprendre.

« Pour faire vite, j'avais fait une vidéo news pour dévoiler le planning des prochaines vidéos et celle qui allait venir en premier était la critique du film « The Wizard ». Mais il s'avère que le Nostalgia Critic avait lancé le lendemain son site officiel, (j'abrège car le nom est long), avec une liste des films qu'il allait critiquer. Et devinez quel était le film en tête de liste ? « The Wizard » ! »

Encore une pause, il faut bien prendre le temps.

« Là… je pourrais balancer au Critic… TOUT mon répertoire d'insultes à caractère sexuel… Mais je vais faire court : Critic… tu n'es… qu'un… SALE PETIT ENFOIRE DE TROUDUC' ! T'avais juste qu'à me laisser faire la critique en premier mais il a fallu, espèce de barrique à merde, que tu viennes me voler mes éclairs de génie ! »

Ouais, là, c'est plus la colère qui prime. Mais mon énervement était au max.

« Peut-être que je suis un impulsif mais les preuves sont là. Le planning du NC a été posté sur son site le lendemain du postage de ma vidéo news. Ce qui fait qu'il a choisi de prendre le film, l'a ajouté à son planning, a tout posté sur son site et est sans doute actuellement en train de tourner sa critique ou même de la monter. Et tout ça en moins de 24 heures ! »

Je me calmai en soufflant et je me remis à adopter un débit de parole normal.

« Franchement, Critic, quel genre de mouche t'a piqué pour que tu puisses en arriver à de telles bassesses ? C'est bien la question que je me pose. Et laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas du tout intimidé par ta provocation ridicule ! La seule réaction que tu as provoqué, c'est d'avancer ma critique de quelques jours et la poster en fin de semaine. Car je ne tiens pas à ce que tes vidéos de geek immature et ridicule viennent ternir mon nombre de vues ! Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Voilà. Message simple et rapide. Et compréhensible, aussi. Histoire que le Critic (et le Nerd) voie(nt) à qui il(s) a/ont affaire. Car, mes amis, c'est la guerre qui vient de débuter. Et ça va faire mal.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette première partie ! Je posterai la deuxième assez rapidement et c'est là que les 3 personnages vont plus se foutre sur la gueule !**

 **Si vous êtes curieux ou que vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser la petite review du cœur !**

 **Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : je suis MrJacketBarths, j'écris des fanfics sur des thèmes inconnus pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire !**


End file.
